This invention relates to the sterilization of containers, and more particularly, to a system of components as well as a method for sterilizing containers in an autoclave.
In many industries and applications, it is desirable to reuse various containers in order to lower costs and reduce waste. In several of these applications, it is important and even essential to sterilize the containers between each use.
One popular method of sterilization is autoclaving, in which a container and it's component parts such as a closure or lid are placed in an autoclave, which then uses superheated steam under pressure to sterilize the contents. Although the autoclave is an effective sterilizer, standard autoclaving techniques have several limitations and disadvantages. For example, if a container and closure to be sterilized are sealed before being placed in the autoclave, they will deform or implode under the pressure of the autoclave sterilization process. Another option is to separate the container and closure before placing them in the autoclave. However, this method introduces additional problems. Unless the autoclave and containers are being used in a sterile room, the sterilized container and closure will become contaminated when they are removed from the autoclave. In most applications such a sterile operating environment is impractical.
Therefore, it is desirable to have an apparatus and method for sterilizing containers and their closures or lids in an autoclave, without having the problems of deformation, implosion and contamination.